Matt
'''Matt '''is a CUM. Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He possess the power that is a billion times more than shaggy himself, he cannot be labelled as a divine being, he also can withstand the power of a million tactical nukes with his pinky, as well as being able to attack with 69x that power, in short, do not mess with Matt or the entire universe will end in 0.0000000000042069 seconds at most. He is the current executioner and dictator of wuhu Island In Wii Sports Resort, Matt acts as the referee in Speed Slice, and if you are playing against him, Ryan takes his spot. He is also a competitor in Basketball and he plays with Fritz and George but isn't good. He is also the Champion in Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice and is ruthless. In Swordplay Duel, Matt is equipped with a Purple Sword and you fight against him in the evening like Tommy. However, Matt uses a red sword and can be played against in the daytime after he is beaten like Champion Tommy. In Showdown mode, he is the boss of the final level. He will be ultimately defensive and strikes ultimately often, and almost never gives you a chance to hit him. He might also use up all your hearts. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Eduardo, Mike, Chris, and George. It is best if you get to Matt with 3 hearts. He is not a Pro in Table Tennis, but he is still good. His skill is 776+. He is bad at Cycling, coming 77th out of 98. Matt's holy power is so much that his finger tapping causes earthquakes at 99999999999999 magnitude, his breathing causes hurricanes more than 69x the power of hurricane Katrina and typhoons Haiyan combined, his sweating floods cities faster than both of those hurricanes, his nutting provides snowstorms that could even give Russians frostbite, Thanos was his slave before he escaped, it wasn't the avengers that kind killed him, it was Matt who lightly tapped him, his top slave was shaggy, he escaped too, and still trains to beat him one day, which is never, God is his right hand man, Matt also has all 6 infinity stones, and used the reality stone to remove mexico after illegally selling smash ultimate, a game he was supposed to obliterate without question. Life When Matt was a child, his father was destroyed by Shigeru Miyamoto. This made him want to take revenge, so he joined the armed forces at 7 years old and was trained. He was later deployed to Vietnam during the Vietnam War. At 12 years of age, he received a medal of valor for saving soldiers by piloting a helicopter through a lightning storm, while he had his left arm in a sling (flamethrower incident). By the time the war had finished, he was so well trained that he could paralyze someone only using his eyebrows. He then became a boxer and boxed so well that he became a champion worldwide. Matt became practically invincible and defeated anyone who challenged him. Muhammad Ali was said to have slept with a night-light on because whenever the lights were off, he thought he could see Matt’s silhouette. Matt is known to have killed many notable leaders, such as Joseph Stalin, Benito Mussolini, Saddam Hussein, Adolf Hitler and Ellen DeGeneres. He was seen seconds before Michael Jackson died. After serving in Vietnam, Matt strove to write about his experience in Vietnam, after writing an 11 page summary of his story, he decided to take it up through song, first by just fooling around in GarageBand before things got serious. After mastering rapping, freestyle, and beat making, he dropped his first album Flashback, featuring the hit singles such as Chopper, Shigeru, Napalm, and Tree Shout, it was immediately a smash hit on Wuhu Island and the rest of the world, selling an average of 7.69 Billion copies a day and counting, with his massive success, he used the money to donate to charity, but also found himself a Luxury Mansion in the Wuhu Hills, but with big success can come big power, suddenly, Matt began training harder than one punch man, which led to him becoming a more than Godlike being, with his global praise, the religion Mattism began spreading quickly, with his power, he had collected the Infinity Stones and kept them safe, eventually, he went as far as to start enslavement, which lead to a reign of terror, may another divine being help us. Power Needs no description. Achievements #Medal of valor (saving his squad in Vietnam) #The fastest man ever (recorded running at 10000 KM/H during his fight with shaggy) #Strongest Person Ever: lifted Russia with his thumb #Executioner of the year: since 1945 when he killed Hitler #Best selling album: Flashback (69 copies sold per hour on average; actual number unknown) #Wuhu Island Boxing champion: since 1975 #Smartest person ever: graduated university at a year old, scored 1000 I.Q. on all his intelligence tests #oldest person ever: born 69 years before the Big Bang # Wuhu Island Tennis champion: 2006,2009,2013 #Super bowl: I to LIII #Nobel Price (for inventing everything we know) #Fastest recorded prison escape: 12 seconds from Alcatraz #Wuhu Island Mayor: since 1945 #Killed XXXTentacion and JuiceWrld #Taught Kim Jung-Un how to drive #Father to JuiceWrld, and taught him how to have an epileptic fit #Matt fucked the dogs #Matt hates Raymond #Removed the entirety of Mexico from universe with Reality stone #Can speak all languages including three that only he speaks #Main reason Germany lost WWII #Bowls overhand in Wii Sports #More than 69% of the world's population is an offspring of Matt because he’s a playa #He once found the Fountain of Youth, but didn’t drink from it because he wasn’t thirsty. #Homeless people give him money. #Matt’s beard is said to have experienced more than most men do in their entire life. #Once played Russian Roulette with a fully loaded gun...and won. #Won the Lifetime Achievement Award...twice. #Once received a standing ovation at a funeral. #His charm is so contagious, vaccines were created for it #Wuhu Island's don- even the FBI are quaking #He has a youtube channel with 69,420,666 subscribers #Matt's jawline is so sharp, it killed Hitler. #Matt has founded a religious movement, Mattism, which currently has 69,696,969 Mattians #It is believed Love Island begged Matt to be a contestant, but he refused, because all the other contestants, men and women alike insisted on being coupled up with him.